Glenn Danzig
Glenn Danzig (all'anagrafe Glenn Allen Anzalone, Lodi (USA), 23 giugno 1955) è un cantautore, musicista, autore e produttore americano. E' il fondatore delle band: Misfits, Samhain e Danzig. Possiede l'etichetta discografica Evilive e la casa editrice di fumetti Verotik. Biografia Nel corso della sua carriera, iniziata a metà degli anni '70, si è ispirato a numerosi generi musicali, tra cui punk rock, heavy metal, industrial, blues e musica classica. Ha inoltre scritto diversi brani per altri artisti, tra cui Johnny Cash e Roy Orbison. (a destra).]] Come cantante vanta una voce baritonale ed un'estensione tenorile. Il suo stile è paragonabile a quello di Elvis Presley, Jim Morrison e Howlin' Wolf. Danzig cita anche Bill Medley tra le sue influenze vocali. Primi anni Glenn Danzig è il terzo di quattro figli, nato in una famiglia protestante di origini italiane, tedesche e scozzesi, a Lodi, nel New Jersey. Suo padre è un elettricista, ex marine veterano della seconda guerra mondiale e della guerra di Corea. Sua madre lavora invece in un negozio di dischi. Glenn e la sua famiglia vivono per un po anche a Revere, Massachusetts, prima di stabilirsi definitivamente a Lodi. Il giovane Glenn inizia ad ascoltare musica in tenera età, citando tra le sue primissime influenze musicali i Black Sabbath, i Blue Cheer e i Doors. .]] All'età di 11 anni Glenn si avvicina, per la prima volta, alla droga e all'alcol, che lo portano ad avere frequenti problemi con la legge. Si allontana definitivamente da questo stile di vita intorno ai 15 anni. Con il tempo diventa un appassionato collezionista di libri sull'occulto, articoli riguardanti l'horror, B-Movie giapponesi, anime, rari giocattoli orientali e teschi di animali. Inizia anche a collezionare fumetti, arrivando anche a produrre i suoi crazy, violent, erotic comics (folli, violenti, fumetti erotici). Glenn si disploma alla scuola superiore di Lodi nel giugno del 1973, sperando di poter diventare un giorno un fumettista e fotografo professionista. Frequenta la Tisch School of the Arts e più tardi la New York Institute of Photography. Carriera musicale Gli inizi Il primo contatto con il mondo della musica avviene in giovane età, quando Glenn prende lezioni di pianoforte e clarinetto. Intorno agli 11 anni inizia a suonare anche la batteria, provando in qualche garage band locale. Non prende mai lezioni di canto, tuttavia il suo talento vocale gli fa guadagnare una certa attenzione sulla scena prettamente locale. Durante la sua adolescenza canta in diverse garage band, tra cui i Talus e i Whodat e Boojang, sostanzialmente cover band dei Black Sabbath. Misfits e Samhain (1977-1987) ]] Verso la metà degli anni '70 Glenn Danzig fonda i Misfits, pubblicando i suoi dischi con la sua etichetta, inizialmente conosciuta come Blank, e più tardi Plan 9. Più volte tenta di ottenere un contratto per la sua band, sentendosi rispondere regolarmente che non farà mai carriera nel mondo della musica. Il nome della band trae spunto dall'ultimo film di Marylin Monroe, oltre dall'idea di considerare se stesso un disadattato sociale. I Misfits hanno un sound veloce, horror, più duro dei Ramones e con chiare influenze rockabilly. I testi si ispirano ai B-Movie dell'epoca, film di fantascienza (es. Night of the Living Dead) e fumetti (es. Wasp Women, I Turned Into a Martian). Danzig affronta anche temi scandalosi, come la morte di Kennedy in Bullet o quella della Monroe in Who Killed Marilyn, o ancora gli scandali di Hollywood in Hollywood Babylon (ispirato al libro di Kenneth Anger). Dopo aver guadagnato un certo seguito, però, Glenn scioglie la band, descrivendo così la sua decisione: E' stato difficile per me lavorare con questi ragazzi, perché non erano disposti ad impegnarsi nelle ore di pratica. Avrei voluto continuare, ma non sembravano della stessa idea. Quindi è giunto il momento per me di andare avanti. Dopo i Misfits Danzig sposta tutto il suo impegno sul suo progetto parallelo, i Samhain. Questa band nasce nel momento in cui Glenn inizia a provare con Eerie Von, ex Rosemary's Babies. Il nome è ispirato da un'antica festività celtica, simile all'attuale halloween. La band ha brevemente accolto membri dei Minor Threat e Reagan Youth, che hanno contribuito all'album di debutto Initium, nel 1984. La line-up definitiva vede Eerie Von al basso, Damien alla chitarra e Steve Zing alla batteria (in seguito sostituito da London May). I Samhain sono molto più profondi e oscuri dei Misfits, offrendo una combinazione sperimentale tra horror punk, ghotic, deathrock e heavy metal. Era classica (1987-1994) I Samhain attirano l'attenzione di importanti etichette discografiche. Rick Rubin convince Glenn Danzig a firmare per la sua etichetta, e nel 1987 i Samhain cambiano nome in Danzig. La scelta deriva sostanzialmente dalla libertà di cambiare lineup offerta dall'avere il nome della band legato a quello del proprio cognome. La formazione originale dei Danzig vede John Christ alla chitarra, Eerie Von al basso e Chuck Biscuits alla batteria. Nel 1987 Danzig scrive un brano per Roy Orbison, Fades Life Away, contribuendo poi alla colonna sonora del film Less than Zero con il pezzo You and Me. Inizialmente il pezzo sarebbe dovuto esser interpretato da una voce femminile, ma non trovando un artista adatto, Rubin decide di far incidere il brano allo stesso autore. La canzone è accreditata a Glenn Danzig e la Power and Fury Orchestra. Nel 1988 i Danzig pubblicano l'omonimo album. Il nuovo sound mostra un'evoluzione del ghotic e deathrock dei Samhain, fondendosi al blues e l'heavy metal. I testi scritti da Glenn sono progrediti, evoluti, del tutto differenti dai primissimi pensati per i Misfits. Mantiene comunque vivo il tema horror. Nel 1990 la band pubblica Danzig II: Lucifuge che mostra un nuovo cambiamento dal punto di vista musicale, votato ad un blues più marcato ed un approccio maggiormente mite, strizzando un occhio alle ballate anni '50 (Blood and Tears) e a brani blues acustici (I'm the One). Nel 1990 viene pubblicato postumo l'ultimo lavoro dei Samhain, Final Descent, contenente brani inediti della band. Il 1992 segna un nuovo mutamento per i Danzig che con il loro Danzig III: How the Gods Kill tornano ad un sound più scuro e tetro, accostabile a quello degli inizi. Nello stesso anno viene pubblicato Black Aria, disco solista di Danzig. .]] Nel 1993 i Danzig pubblicano Thrall: Demonsweatlive, EP con registrazioni in studio e brani live. I Danzig sono ormai piuttosto conosciuti, tant'è che Mother '93 (versione alternativa di Mother) viene trasmessa anche su MTV. In questo periodo la band raggiunge il suo picco commerciale, diventando un vero e proprio must. Nel 1994 viene rilasciato Danzig: 4p che vede la band sperimentare ancora una volta un sound nuovo e diverso dai precedenti. E' un disco molto più scuro che annovera brani di rilievo come Let It Be Captured e Going Down to Die. Nello stesso anno Danzig scrive Thirteen per Johnny Cash, che verrà incluso anche nel futuro Danzig 666: Satan's Child. Gli ultimi anni (1995–2004) Nel 1996 la band subisce una completa revisione. La collaborazione con Rick Rubin cessa, e i Danzig cambiano totalmente formazione, abbandonando gli storici John Christ, Eerie Von e Chuck Biscuits. in concerto.]] Come suo solito, Danzig punta su una nuova sperimentazione per l'album in uscita. Nasce così Blackacidevil, fusione tra l'heavy metal e l'industrial. Nel 1999 Danzig firma con la E-Magine Records, diventando il primo artista dell'etichetta. Quest'operazione porta al rilascio del box set dei Samhain e ad una riedizione di Blackacidevil. I successivi tre album dei Danzig, Danzig 666: Satan's Child (1999), Danzig 777: I Luciferi (2002) e Circle of Snakes (2004) sono tutti figli di una nuova evoluzione della band, più metal e ghotic. Ogni album vede una lineup nuova, e col tempo la voce di Glenn Danzig inizia a cambiare, diventando più scura e profonda. Nel 2003 Danzig fonda il Blackest of the Black tour, nato per permettere a band dark di esibirsi. Il tour annovera band come i Dimmu Borgir, Superjoint Ritual, Nile, Opeth, Lacuna Coil, Behemoth, Skeletonwitch, Mortiis e Marduk. Attività recenti (2005-oggi) Nel 2005 il tour in sostegno di Circle of Snakes e il Blackest of the Black tour hanno visto esibirsi un ospite speciale: l'ex chitarrista dei Misfits, Doyle. e Glenn Danzig.]] Il 17 ottobre 2006, pubblica il suo secondo album solista, Black Aria II. Nello stesso anno i Danzig, insieme all'ex batterista dei Samhain Steve Zing hanno svolto un tour sulla costa occidentale, suonando anche brani della precedente band. Anche questo tour ha visto Doyle come ospite speciale. Nel 2007 Danzig pubblica l'album di debutto della nuova band di Dyole, i Gorgeous Frankenstein. Nel luglio del 2007 viene rilasciato il disco The Lost Tracks of Danzig, una compilation di brani inediti che include anche la controversa canzone White Devil Rise, descritta da Louis Farrakhan come un inno al razzismo. Glenn Danzig ha così risposto a queste accuse: Riguardo le mie tendenze razziste, chiunque mi conosce sa bene che è una stronzata. Nell'ottobre del 2007 i Danzig si dedicano ad un tour americano in sostegno di The Lost Tracks of Danzig, insieme ai Gorgeous Frankenstein, Horrorpops, e Suicide City. Il 23 ottobre durante lo show di Baltimora Glenn cade accidentalmente dal palco, ferendosi al braccio sinistro. Nelle date successive si esibirà con una fascia intorno all'arto superiore. Nel 2008 Danzig registra il primo duetto della sua carriera con la cantante Melissa Auf der Maur. Il brano, Father's Grave, viene pubblicato nell'album del 2010 di Melissa, Out of Our Minds. Il nono album di Danzig, Deth Red Sabaoth, viene rilasciato il 22 giugno 2010. Nel 2011 Danzig si esibisce in una sorta si reunion tour, il Danzig Legacy. Gli spettacoli consistono in una serie di brani dei Danzig e dei Samhain, seguiti da quelli dei Misfits suonati insieme a Doyle. In occasione del trentesimo anniversario dei Metallica Glenn Danzig si esibisce con la band a San Francisco, eseguendo Die, Die my Darling, Last Caress e Green Hell. TV e cinema Una versione animata di Glenn Danzig è apparsa in un episodio di Aqua Teen Hunger Force intitolata Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future. Ha ottenuto anche un ruolo minore nel film di Christopher Walken l'angelo del male (the prophecy II). E' stato inoltre invitato dalla 20th Century Fox ai provini per Wolverine in vista del film X-Men, ma ha dovuto rifiutare per via dei troppi impegni. Nel marzo del 2013 è stato annunciato che Danzig apparirà nel film biografico del regista Thomas Mignone su Vanessa del Rio, nel ruolo di un violento criminale. Glenn Danzig ha un ruolo di spicco nella produzione dei video musicali della band, e talvolta dirige lui stesso, oltre a suggerire eventuali idee. Attualmente sta lavorando ad una versione cinematografica del fumetto Verotik Ge Rouge. Vita personale Nel gennaio del 1992 Danzig diventa allievo del maestro Jerry Poteet, artista marziale di Jeet Kune Do di fama mondiale. Glenn ha anche studiato Muay Thai. Ha diversi tatuaggi sul corpo, tutti opera del tatuatore Rick Spellman. Questi includono, sul braccio sinistro, il teschio dei Samhain/Danzig, un pipistrello con il Crimson Ghost dei Misfits, il muso di un lupo con la scritta Wolf's Blood, uno scheletro tratto dalla copertina di November-Coming-Fire e la donna-demone di Unholy Passion. Poco sopra l'osso sacro ha tatuato il logo di Devilman. Glenn Danzig è un fan di film horror e anime giapponesi. Ha espresso apprezzamento per le opere di David Cronenberg, Jerry Goldsmith e Go Nagai. E' un avido lettore e possiede una grande collezione di libri riguardante la storia dell'occulto e famosi casi di omicidio. Nonostante i media lo ritraggano come un satanista, Danzig ha negato questo suo aspetto ogni qual volta gli è stato chiesto, dicendo che: abbraccio sia la mia luce, che il mio lato oscuro. Credo nello yin e nello yang, nel bene e nel male. La religione che seguo è un patchwork di tutto ciò che credo sia reale. Glenn Danzig ha espresso la sua approvazione per alcuni aspetti dell'ideologia satanica, come la ricerca della conoscenza e la libertà individuale. Ha affermato anche che la religione non gioca un ruolo fondamentale sul modo in cui percepisce la musica, le band e i suoi colleghi. Categoria:Personaggio